


Kink meme: Leviathan/MC one-shots

by kazesuke



Series: Kink meme one-shots [20]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, F/M, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Leviathan (Ikemen Vampire) for a kink meme I did on my tumblr.[originally posted on kazesuke.tumblr.com]
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kink meme one-shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Contents

This is a collection of one-shots from over on Tumblr when I took smut requests. 

Additional tags are listed below and in the summary of each chapter so you can see which go with which:

1: Contents  
2: Cock Warming (tail fucking, anal sex, vaginal sex, double penetration)


	2. Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: KAZEEEEEEE HI I LOVE YOUR FACE can you do Levi and the cockwarming as he finishes his game perhaps in demon form with that tail being Inappropriate in the back? XD THANK YOU DEAREST I LOVE YOU OKAY BYE
> 
> Content: cock warming, tail fucking, anal sex, vaginal sex, double penetration

Levi wasn’t sure when finishing a game like this had become not a distraction.

Well mostly. 

He laid back in his bed tub, game visible on the large monitor on his desk. His normie human warm and content against him, her body wet and tight around his cock. A shiver worked its way down his spine as her body fluttered around him and he felt the bright crimson blush on his cheeks. 

He couldn’t say he entirely got why she liked just having his cock inside her - maybe it was some normie thing??? - but he went along with it because she was warm and wet. 

And hell if he could truly say no to her if it wasn’t something he didn’t hate. 

His demon form was a new edition. Her breath ghosting over the scales that littered his neck and chest. Levi tried to maintain his cool but he knew he was a goner if her lips or tongue decided to trace them. 

No! No, he had to stay focused and finish this raid! H - he wouldn’t be distracted by how good her touches could feel or that when he shifted she’d clench around him and breathe out a soft moan. 

His tail evidently didn’t get the message. But he didn’t notice as it rubbed against her back like someone might absently rub comforting circles into their companions hand. 

The tip flicked up the side of her breast, making her shiver before the heavy length slid from her body and she could feel it poking at where they were joined, wriggling it’s way in alongside Levi’s cock as if it was looking for warmth. 

“L - Levi-” She stuttered out a moan, glancing up at the demon who seemed not to have been conscious of what his tail was doing. 

It was immediately pulled back, his face bright red. “So-Sorry!” The creak of the controller betrayed just how hard Levi was gripping it as he tried to bring himself under control. 

“I don’t mind.” Her words were quiet against his neck, softly embarrassed. His world narrowed to her before he turned back to the raid. 

“Wel - well fine.” He resumed gaming as though nothing had happened - even as a deep red settled across his cheeks.

Levi’s tail soon rubbed against her wet slit and a quiet gasp escaped her as his flexible tail squeezed into her tight pussy alongside his thick cock. Her head dropped to his shoulder as needy little whimpers escaped her, the tail moving slowly back and forth. 

She could feel Levi’s heart racing, his quiet grunts as everything tightened around him. M-maybe he could. He paused his game and slid his tail out of her pussy, the light caught on the glistening tip and he hurriedly buried his face in her hair. 

The tip soon found her ass, teasing at the tight ring of muscles and he felt her jump before a tentative moan escaped as his tail circled and teased. “I - Is it ok?”

“Y - yes - Levi!” She squealed as she’d barely gotten her answer out before his tail slowly but surely fucked into her ass. It eased in little by little, opening her up and filing another hole. 

She gasped and moaned into his shoulder, trembling in his hold as his fingers ran softly over her back. “F-feels so good. So - tight-” he breathed, hips beginning to rock up into her. His tail moved in tandem, filling her and leaving her achingly empty before thrusting again. 

She bit down on his shoulder, feeling him tremble with pleasure as she caught one of his scales in his mouth. She sucked on it as she tried to process the pleasure racing through her body and dragging her closer to her orgasm. 

Levi choked out a moan as she suddenly tightened around him, pulling him down into the abyss of pleasure. He rocked quickly through his orgasm, dropping every ounce of pleasure he could from her as she clenched and came around his cock and tail. 

He collapsed boneless into the tub, her body a heavy weight as all energy left them. He knew he should slip out of her but there was something oddly comfortable about it. 

Maybe a little while couldn’t hurt, right?


End file.
